De fundamentele leefomgeving die God voor de mensheid schept—Lucht
Ten eerste heeft God lucht geschapen zodat de mens kan ademen. Is deze ‘lucht’ niet de lucht van het dagelijks leven waarmee mensen voortdurend in contact staan? Is deze lucht niet datgene waarop mensen altijd vertrouwen, zelfs als ze slapen? De lucht die God schiep is van onschatbare waarde voor de mensheid: het is het essentiële onderdeel van elke ademhaling en van het leven zelf. Deze substantie, die alleen kan worden gevoeld maar niet gezien, was Gods eerste geschenk aan alle dingen. Heeft God na het scheppen van lucht gewoon de winkel dichtgegooid? Nadat de lucht was geschapen, keek God toen naar de luchtdichtheid? Keek Hij naar de inhoud? (Ja.) Wat dacht God toen Hij lucht maakte? Waarom maakte God lucht en wat was Zijn beweegreden? Mensen hebben lucht nodig en ze moeten ademen. Allereerst moet de dichtheid van lucht geschikt zijn voor de menselijke long. Weet iemand iets van de dichtheid van lucht? Dit is niet iets dat mensen moeten weten; het is niet nodig om dit te weten. We hebben geen exact getal nodig met betrekking tot de dichtheid van lucht. Een algemeen idee hebben is genoeg. God maakte lucht met een dichtheid die het meest geschikt zou zijn voor menselijke longen om te ademen. Dat wil zeggen, dat mensen zich er goed bij voelen en dat het hun lichaam niet beschadigt wanneer ze ademhalen. Dit is het idee achter de dichtheid van lucht. Dan zullen we het hebben over de inhoud van lucht. In de eerste plaats is de inhoud van de lucht niet giftig voor de mens en zal daardoor de longen en het lichaam niet beschadigen. God moest dit allemaal overwegen. God moest bedenken dat de lucht die mensen inademen soepel naar binnen en naar buiten moet gaan en dat, na het inademen de inhoud en hoeveelheid lucht zodanig moet zijn dat zowel het bloed als de afgewerkte lucht in de longen en het lichaam op de juiste manier zouden worden verwerkt en ook dat de lucht geen giftige componenten zou mogen bevatten. Met betrekking tot deze twee standaarden, wil ik jullie niet een hoop kennis voeren, maar laat ik jullie weten dat God een specifiek denkproces in gedachten had toen Hij elk ding schiep – het allerbeste. Bovendien, wat betreft de hoeveelheid stof in de lucht, de hoeveelheid stof, zand en vuil op aarde, evenals het stof dat uit de lucht naar beneden komt, had God ook een plan voor deze dingen – een manier om het op te ruimen of op te lossen. Hoewel er wat stof is, heeft God het zo gemaakt dat stof het lichaam en de ademhaling van de mens niet zou schaden en dat de stofdeeltjes een grootte zouden hebben die niet schadelijk zou zijn voor het lichaam. Was Gods schepping van de lucht niet mysterieus? Was het zo simpel als een ademstoot van Zijn mond? (Nee.) Zelfs in Zijn schepping van de eenvoudigste dingen, zijn Gods mysterie, Zijn gedachten en Zijn wijsheid volkomen duidelijk. Is God niet realistisch? Dat wil zeggen, zelfs bij het scheppen van iets eenvoudigs, dacht God aan de mensheid. Ten eerste is de lucht die mensen inademen schoon, de inhoud is geschikt voor menselijke ademhaling, de lucht is niet giftig en veroorzaakt geen schade bij mensen, en de dichtheid is berekend op de menselijke ademhaling. Deze lucht die mensen in- en uitademen is essentieel voor hun lichaam, voor hun vlees. Dus mensen kunnen vrij ademen, zonder beperkingen of zorgen. Ze kunnen normaal ademen. Lucht is datgene wat God in het begin schiep en wat onmisbaar is voor de menselijke ademhaling. uit ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’ Mogelijk vindt u dit ook interessant: [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/thesecondcomingofjesus.html De Redder is reeds wedergekeerd]